koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heliovas
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 00:19, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Toukiden articles A fair amount of oni pages have already been made they're are listed here and have their own category. The smaller oni are probably better off as a single list similar to the unit types articles. If you want to make a mission chart list it on Yuu's page. Majority of the items are already listed on Tatara and Shikimi's pages. Kyosei (talk) 00:34, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :I deleted your lists because either they already exist: Tatara and Shikimi for items; already listed somewhere: giant oni list; or doesn't need a new page to create a list: list the missions here. I have already told you above if you wanted to create a list of the smaller oni to make it similar to the unit type pages listed here. You should already have plenty of examples of how to create the articles from the pages I've linked above. If you just wanted to keep a personal list to track things make it a . Kyosei (talk) 00:46, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :: I only saw this after posting on your page. I see, I did a search but missed them because they are not under toukiden namespace. I have seen the mitama page, and I find the mix of japanese and english translations extremely confusing since they are not the same as in game names. I believe they should first be moved under toukiden namespace and then maintain jp and na version separetely. Regardless, I will spend more time to get used to how things are done around here. Heliovas (talk) 00:49, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::The Japanese names are only there temporarily. Since the game was going to get localized anyways it was pointless to do an informal/unofficial translation when it was probably getting a different translation upon release. Kyosei (talk) 00:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::: I see, then is it alright to completely remove the japanese names if the name from the game is known? I have seen the character pages and I still think mission/items/oni list deserve separate pages instead of listing them there because 1) they don't show up in search. 2) it makes it difficult to write easy navigation for quick info lookup. i think the japanese wiki @ http://games.gaym.jp/PSP/toukiden/wiki/?%E5%A4%A7%E5%A4%AA%E5%88%80. is already doing an almost perfect way to navigate to quickly find what items i need and where to find that item. I was simply trying to replicate it's structure. Heliovas (talk) 01:05, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes it's alright to replace the Japanese name unless there is a separate column that wants to preserve the Japanese name though usually there is a corresponding blank spot right next to the Japanese name for the English translation so it should be easy to see. The search can problem is easy to solve, just make redirects to the corresponding pages. The only purposes these characters serve in the game are these specific functions. It doesn't make sense to separate these lists from the characters. This is also why these characters are also listed in the gameplay category. Unless readers do not know the game and don't read the gameplay section on the game article there's no way anyone cannot find what they're looking for. Kyosei (talk) 01:17, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::: If that is the case, shouldnt their pages be renamed with related functions like Toukiden/Weapons(for Tatara),Toukiden/Forging(shikimi),Toukiden/Missions and Toukiden/Quests(Yu). And then create a separate character page which will contain pieces from current pages as well as trivia related information. I play the game(now already 70+ hours in) and did a search, looked at all categories and was still unable to find that some info already existed because 1) they are mixed with pages upon pages of a lot of other games' stuff 2)I was under the impression that these are character pages, not mission/gameplay info and 3)they are not under Toukiden:_The_Age_of_Demons parent page and so I assumed these are recurring characters from Koei games not specific to toukiden. Heliovas (talk) 01:44, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I don't see why they need to be a subpage of the Toukiden article. They are obviously not reoccurring characters for other franchises or their character pages would be listed with more categories. As it is they are only listed on the Toukiden character category as one would expect. I don't see how anything Toukiden-related would be hard to find if they're all linked on the Toukiden page. It'd only be hard to find Toukiden material on non-Toukiden pages. Literally all the pages I listed above are linked on the Toukiden game article. Kyosei (talk) 02:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: I think I will work on sandbox mode first because after all I just needed a wiki to keep notes for myself. Thanks for the pages you have provided. They are very helpful starting points. Heliovas (talk) 03:35, February 18, 2014 (UTC)